


i feel like a hero and you are my heroine

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: definition, idiosyncrasy: a individualizing characteristic; see: quirk. James' idiosyncrasy was Lily.





	i feel like a hero and you are my heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

James Potter didn't have many hobbies. Sirius collected a variety of magazines, and snogged girls like it was going out of style. Remus loved chocolate and was constantly reading; they had a toppling stack of novels in their dorm due to Remus' addiction. Peter fancied watching Muggle video tapes about cliche romances. James loved Quidditch, and ABBA, and his friends, but his main hobby was Lily Evans. He prided himself on the fact that _he —_ out of all the other boys pining after who he wished was his girl — knew her best of all. He never took his eyes off of her; some would call him a stalker. He called it adoration.

 

He loved the way she would hum to herself obliviously. The only working gramophone at Hogwarts was located in the courtyard, and she didn't get control of it often to choose and/or play her own music. She got whatever was playing that morning stuck in her head for the whole day. She enjoyed humming Earth, Wind, and Fire during rounds, and sometimes they'd abandon their duties and conversation all together just to sing, off-key, after hours.

 

She had a problem, he saw one layabout Charms class: She couldn't quit biting her already-short nails. The green polish she'd gotten from Frank she (and he) loved would chip off completely within two days. Sometimes, a piece would get stuck in her teeth, leaving her to freak when James would look her direction and burst out laughing.

 

He loved watching Frank and Lily's friendship in action. They were like a live sitcom, always rowing, laughing, and bouncing jokes off the other. Frank sprouted random statistics and useless facts at random intervals, as Lily retorted with something clever ("94.7% of statistics are made up on the spot, Longbottom!"). He hated to think, as he watched Frank spoil her rotten, or Frank laugh at her jokes, that if he wasn't holding on to the hope of a relationship between himself and her, or if Frank wasn't dating Alice Gwynn, that Frank and Lily would make a great couple. After all, don't best friends make the best pairings? He was a masochist.

 

He loved that she loved his glasses. They were just glasses — large, black. They were slightly too big for his face, and his fringe wouldn't stay over them. But she liked stealing them _off his face_ , and wearing them around the school. They looked even _sillier_ on her face, if that was possible, but the sight of her looking that happy with his glasses on never failed to make his day. (He was just perpetually blind, all the time.)

 

She had the prettiest penmanship. It wasn't exactly cursive, but it wasn't printing, either. It seemed to flow together in a way only Lily's handwriting could. He treasured all the useless, random scraps of paper he found throughout the school with her writing on it, the notes passed from Frank to her, doodles.

 

He knew everything about Lily Evans. And loved everything about her. Every little piece.

 


End file.
